The Climb
by NativeMoon95
Summary: It's graduation day and Rose is the valedictorian what will she say with everything that has happened in the last 18 years? Please give a chance.


**I wrote something similar to this once, but deleted it because I didn't like it, so here is the rewrite I hope you like it! Please review ! (:**

With everything that has happened in the last year has truly shown me that life is never easy, you fight fro you want every day. In my world you have to decide young what you want in life and then work for it twice as hard than a normal person would.

Today my class and friends are graduating...not all of my friends. Mason won't be hear to see us all graduate. Mason is dead because of the choices I made, no the choice he made!

I was already dressed and ready to go when Dimitri my mentor and complicated friend/lover I don't know came to escort me to the gym.

The walk their was quit to which I was grateful for seeing as I didn't want to talk. When we reached the gym everyone was finding their seats. You could feel the energy in the room. Pure excitement. I smiled seeing Lissa wave me over.

Lissa is my best-friend, but more of a sister. We grew up together...took care of each other. We all did, Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Chris, Mia, _Mason_ and me. I was grateful that I could be here, but sometime I wonder how better their life would be if Lissa never saved on the night of the crash.

Adrian came over and hugged.

" Little d_hampir_ everything is set to go. Are you okay?"

" Yeah , just thinking. " He nodded his head . I wonder if we will all stick together or fall apart? Either way I know that we will always be a family.

Rose! Rosemarie!

Hearing my name being called I looked over by the stage to see my mom. Wow. I didn't think I would see her hear today.

While she hugged me she whispered in my ear. " I'm proud of you Rose. I know that we aren't close, but I am proud to have you as my daughter. " I held back tears as she pulled apart from me.

" Thank you. "

I finally sat down in between Lissa and Eddie waiting for the ceremony to start. Can you believe that I am valedictorian? I asked if they were shitting me when I first found out, but I guess when you been through everything we, my friends and I you work harder.

Looking around I could see everyone I love with smiles on their faces. Lissa and Christian were holding hands.

Checking her emotions Lissa was super excited like that pixie from twilight...Alice I think. I giggled .

" Relax. "

" I can't! Couple more days and we'll be living on our own in are own apartments. " I chuckled I was excited, but I also knew that their was no help out their on your own.

The ceremony started with Alberta giving a speech and informing everyone that I was valedictorian. Once my name was called I walked up on stage. I looked out at everyone one and took a deep breathe before I started in.

" Good evening respected guests and members of the community, staff, family, friends andfellow graduates. I am absolutely honoured to be standing here representing the graduating class of 2010. On behalf of the graduates, I would like to thank you for joining us on this auspicious is a time of reflecting on the past and looking onward to the future. It is a time that we, as graduates, get together for one last hurrah before moving on to bigger and better year we have a very unique and exceptional group of students who are graduating. We have been through so much together and have changed and grown together.

As we look back on all the amazing years, it is easy to see that St. Vladmirs has played an instrumentalrole in helping to shape the young men and women we are today. When we were younger we walked in to this very room, mind you it was a tad smaller, but back then so were we, and we had no idea what to expect from this school. We thought it was a stepping ground to the real goal, life.

Friendships quicklydeveloped between students from, once rival, elementary schools. This was an exciting time in ourlives. Now we are given new privileges, as well as new responsibilities. " I took a deep breathe and paused for a moment.

" When we leave we will no longer be those students who got caught drinking or sneaking out. None of that will matter. We will have to be strong and keep growning. We are no longer those little kids, no today we are warriors. Each and everyone of us.

Not many of you know that I sing, but their is something I would like you all to hear while we look at memories of the past. " I locked eyes with Adrain as he stood up with my gutiar. He brought it up to the stage and plugged me into the amplifier and handed me a mike.

While he started the slideshow of everyone I started the song.

" This song is called The Climb. " Lissa was surprised because she didn't know I could sing. It's one of the few things I have hid from her. When they all saw pictures of Mason on the slide you could see the tears in their eyes. I let a few fall while I began the song.

_I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most  
I've just gotta keep goin', and  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah 

I wiped my tears away from thinking about all the different memories and how much I was going to miss it here. This was my home... I was getting ready to fly away.

Everyone stood and applauded while my friends gave wolf whistles and all that while I just bowed and walked off the stage. Alberta went back up with a huge smile on her face.

" We, the staff and I are going to miss you all dearly. " She looked at me when she said that to which I just smiled at her back. Alberta and Kirova called us up to hand us our diplomas.

As I walked back over to my friends I saw Lissa talking to someone I didn't know. All I could hear was Lissa agreeing and then the man walking away.

" Hey Liss, what was that about? " She smiled at me beaming.

" Well are you set on going to court? "

" No?" I asked it as a question.

" What would you say to becoming a teacher? " I smiled, I wouldn't mind that.

" I say that would be kinda of nice. Letting the younger students know what their really getting ready for instead of bullshit from a text book. " Still beaming she replied.

" Good, because were staying at one of the guest houses . Each of us are being offered a job. " I smiled so much that I think my face was permanently shaped that way from now on. We were all staying together...whole as a family.

It may seem like an ending, but in all actually it's only the beginning to harder and better climb.


End file.
